FlameM
by Doubt Mayo
Summary: Kal, Fushigi's one love, went missing for over two years. And yet Fushigi can't forget about him, why not? Maybe cause she still loves him.


Hey Doubt here. This Is something totally new, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope you do like it, if you don't well, I'll just have to deal with it, now won't I. ~smile~ Have fun reading it.  
  
~Shuts up~  
  
It started to rain and the sky changed into a dark blue color. A Body walked, using the building walls to guide the body and keep it standing. The body's face looked up, you could tell it was female.  
  
"Where am I? Are you here?" She faintly spoke. Her hair was flat and wet, her clothing was in pieces and she had cuts all over her body.  
  
A cold wind blew, her hair flew back and she started to shiver. She kept using the wall as a guide, guess her eye sight wasn't so great either. She slide her hand against the wall, in shock she found a door the was cracked open, she started to try to open the one door, she did manage to open it.  
  
She looked around, seeing that it was a emptyed factory, she looked for a item to help her keep her balance, she found a long stick, looked thick so it would work.  
  
She spoke softly hoping for a reply "Kal, are you her... here? You have to be here, I've looked everywhere for you, I ran from my mother and father after they said, I couldn't see you any more... Kal..." She started walking forward.  
  
The building was brick, but it had many holes in it, the painting was coming off, and all the desks, chairs, computers, ect, was falling even more apart.  
  
She walked forward more so, not watching her footing, as she took the next step she tripped over a chair top, falling to her knees.  
  
Another breeze came by, must of come from one of the holes from the building walls. She lefted her arms and held herself, trying to keep warm.  
  
A tear started to come to her eye, "Kal, you said you won't leave me, so where are you, when I need you?"   
  
Remembering one of the great moments that they had together, she jumped up with a mad look on her face.   
  
She raised her fists up "KAL!" she shouted his name over once more, with so much stress, emotion, and sadness as well. "How could you?!" She shoke her head, disagreeing with herself.  
  
Her legs went weak, and she fell back down on them. Catching herself as she fell, she hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Many tears came to her eyes, she still was thinking of the great moments she had with him. The tears started to run down her cheek and fall to the floor. She looked to be, about the age of 15, maybe 16.  
  
She put her hand to her heart, she then started to mutter words 'deep in my heart, I know you'll come back to me' she smiled happily with tears still going down her face 'and if not now, later, I won't stop until I find you. My heart will always beat for you, and only you.'   
  
The wind blew making a howling sound while it passed through the holes. She got up and made a fist, lifting it in the air, "I'm coming for you... Kal." Her clothes dripping wet, her hair flat, her hair color seemed to be brown, as her hand was to her side, water was dripping off the finger tips, she started to walk again.  
  
Blood was flowing down from her shoulder, hand, knees, the back of her sides, and forehead. She walked out of the empty factory, seeing the police she tried to hide in the shadows, but she failed to hide. The police saw her and walked towards her. She didn't want to get caught, so she ran from them.  
  
The police saw her running and they chased after her, cornering her, they took her by the arm and put her into their car, driving off to the police station. Taking her out of the car, they walked her inside, with her in cuffs.  
  
"Well, who do we have here?" The man at the desk asked, looking at the child, sounding confused and dumbfounded.  
  
"We saw her hiding, we started walking towards her and she ran, like she had something to hide, so we ended up running after her and cornering her." The man holding her replied back.  
  
As the man at the desk looked at her, come into shock, "Geez, did you hit her or something, I mean look at the poor dear." He asked.  
  
"No, we did nothing we found her like this, I wonder why shes like this." The man holding her spoke, "I would like to know too, why don't we have the Captian talk to her, she might know what to do with a child." Spoke, the other police officer.  
  
"Sounds good, go walk her to her office, and please give her something to wear for the second, or at least cover her up. the poor dear seems freezing and shes showing a little to much." They walked down the hallway, stopping at a big door, as the girl looked down, then out of nowhere, she had a coat covering her.  
  
"Your going to freeze, now go see the Captian." He open the door and let the girl in, then closed the door.  
  
"Please have a seat, young lady." The girl sat down and looked around, checking out all the exit's. The woman swong around seeing the young girl.  
  
The woman sat in her chair, in shock of the young girl. "Oh my god. What happen to you, did those men hit you, when you ran?" She asked and the young girl shoke her head no.  
  
"Okay then. Now young lady, I don't think you would like me to keep calling you that, may I ask you your name?" She asked nicly. The girl nodded yes.  
  
"My name is... " She started to speak, when their was a knock at the door. "I'm busy, I want no one to bother me at the moment!" She shouted seeming angry.  
  
You could hear the person walk away, she sat back down and looked back over at the young girl. "So, as you were saying." She smiled nicly.  
  
"My name is... Fushigi and I shall not speak the rest of my name." She was quiet for the moment.  
  
The woman was quiet and she put out her hand, "My name is Mouno. And since you well not speak of the rest, I shall not." She smirked at Fushigi. Their was another knock at the door.  
  
She lifted her head up in a flash, angrly shouted "What is it!?"   
  
The door swong open, and the woman jumped to her feet, "Another one? How old is this one?"   
  
"Looks to be 17, maybe 18. He gave us a name, unlike that little brat over there." The officer spoke. Fushigi swong her head around, about to give the officer the glare of death, instead, she jumped out of her chair in shock.  
  
"Sir, must watch your mouth. Now, what name did he give yo-" She stopped talking, noticing Fushigi in shock.   
  
"Fushigi, what's wrong?" She walked over to Fushigi and placed her hand on Fushigi's shoulder, quickly Fushigi hit it away.  
  
"What is his name, officer?!!" Fushigi yelled.  
  
The officer looked at a piece of paper, and opened his mouth "It says here that his name is... Yugi, Kal Yugi. And it says nothing more, we have a list of the problems he has been causing around town." He held out the paper, showing Miss. Mouno it.  
  
Fushigi ran to the young male, "Kal!!" Hugging Kal, she started to cry. Kal stood there in question and shock.  
  
TBC.....  
  
So yeah, that was the first part of 'Flame(M)', wow huh? ~quiet for a moment~ nah. See, the people that I have made, are really made after me, my aunt, and this boy Joel. I was going to have the names like ours, but that would be too messed up.  
  
Yeah, I'm deeply in love with this Kal guy and I've been looking for him, yeah its been like two years since I last saw him, messed up huh? Well, I'll be hoping that you'll read the next part.  
  
Doubt Mayo 


End file.
